Makes And Brakes
by recklessFirestarter
Summary: Karkat enters a new college. Now he's stuck for two years with a class full of incompetent idiots. What he doesen't realise is that it's going to be a whole new experience. Multichapter, Multipairing. First proper story, i suck at summaries ;;


Makes And Breaks.

Chapter 1- First Impressions Got To Be Your Very Best

Karkat woke up to the sound of his beeping alarm, something that hasn't happened in about a year. He growled, smashing it with his fist to shut it up. His body felt heavy as he dragged it out of bed, rifling through the pile of clothes under his tall bed. He finally picked out a pair of slightly muddy jeans and a grey hoodie. After Pulling on the garments he ran a comb trough his short, messy hair, effectively messing it up even more. Karkat picked up his ugly mud-brown messenger bag, swinging it onto his shoulder before making his way downstairs. His dad was already at work, so Karkat just grabbed two apples from the table, shoving one into his bag. On his way to the front door he grabbed his keys and iPod, his headphones already wrapped around it. He shoved them into his ears as he slammed the door behind him, picking a 'my chemical romance' album and sliding the volume up to max.

The walk to his new college was mostly uneventful, save for him forgetting where he was once or twice. He finally stopped in front of a big building that was going to be his place of education for the next two years. Karkat gave out a loud and annoyed sigh as he stared at the plain brown doors in front of him. This was going to be a long day and be already has a migraine coming on.

Nevertheless, the boy pushed through the double doors and stepped into the college. It was just as plain on the inside as it was on the outside. Grey walls, grey floors, grey everything. Karkat didn't mind though, grey was his favourite colour.

He walked up to the front desk, waiting for someone to give him a timetable or something. He was just starting to get pissed off at the waiting time when a large hand landed on his shoulder. Karkat froze up in shock for a moment before spinning around, teeth bared.

"What the fuck!" he yelled at the stranger before taking him in. The guy was really tall and lanky, and thin as if he hasn't eaten in days. He had weird face paint and a lazy smile over his face. His eyes were half lidded and he looked drunk.

"hey motherfucking best friend" the guy said, his voice was deep and he stretched out his words really slowly. He was pissing Karkat off already.

"what the fuck do you want you sorry excuse for a human?" Karkat growled, he glared up at the stranger, wanting to look in the least bit threatening.

"you're waiting for a timetable, so am I. We should at least get to know each other since we were brought together by this miracle." the tall guy explained. Unfortunately, the explanation made no sense to Karkat whatsoever. So he just did what he did best. He yelled.

"and why the fuck would I want to get to know a worthless, drunk, creepy guy that thinks he's a clown and is obviously a fucking conspiracist? I wouldn't even dream of coming near your skinny arse let alone try to get to know you, who do you take me for? Some kind take-what-he-can-get?" the guy smiled even wider, his lips stretching over his teeth, revealing them, he looked almost like a shark when he smiled like that.

"chill, best friend. My name's Gamzee. Gamzee Makara."

Karkat frowned.

"Karkat Vantas. I wish I could say it's nice to meet you, but it's anything but." he snarled just before a short, plump lady walked behind the front desk.

"I suppose you're waiting for your timetables, boys?" she smiled pleasantly at them. Her nametag read 'Jane Crocker' and she had slightly wavy black hair that lay prettily around her round face.

"Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas" Gamzee said to her, holding out a hand for the timetables. When they were given to him, Karkat snatched his one with a glare.

"thanks Jane" Gamzee smile at the lady before walking towards the classroom specified on the sheet. Karkat looked at his own and groaned, it seemed as if they had the same lessons. This was bullshit. Karkat reluctantly followed the tall boy into the classroom, where he was greeted by faces looking at him. They were late. How perfect.

"no need to fucking stare, jeez" he growled at them, glaring around before sitting down at one of the front desks. His luck would have it that Gamzee chose to sit next to him.

The teacher ticked the names of Gamzee and Karkat off his register and proceeded to stand up, walking into the empty middle of the room he clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. He was quite tall with a well-built body and messy black hair. He wore small rectangular glasses that balanced on the bridge of his nose. The man wore a dark green suit with a brighter green tie. His shoes were well polished and he looked very organised. When all heads turned to him he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Okay, all. I would like you to gather in a circle for me." his voice was thick with an old, proper British accent that made him sound horribly posh.

Everyone stood up with a scrape of chairs on floor and gathered in an uneven circle. There were confused looks passed around but people stayed quiet. Karkat took great care not to stand next to Gamzee and ended up in between a tall guy with annoying 3D glasses and a girl in a cat beanie who kept smiling up at him. It looked like his his class was full of freaks. Wonderful. Karkat rolled his eyes as the teacher began talking again. "So, this is a way to introduce yourselves to each other. I want you all to say your name and one or two things about yourself." he smiled cheerfully around the circle. "I'll start! My name is Jake English, to you, and I love movies and collecting skulls!" he grinned. Even the teacher was off his rocker. Karkat resisted the urge to run out of the room. Or throw up. Or both. A boy that looked almost like the teacher's twin spoke up next. The only difference was that the boy's eyes were blue, not green.

"I'm John Egbert, and I love Nic Cage, especially in Con Air! Oh, and my sister's in this class, too!" he laughed and Karkat had the urge to throw up again. How can people be this happy at nine o'clock on a Monday morning? It was probably because most people slept, unlike him.

A girl with blond hair that was kept back by a pink headband spoke next.

"My name is Rose Lalonde and I enjoy advising people and writing books." her proper way of speaking gave Karkat's migraine a lurch. It was as if someone hit his temple with a hammer, which wasn't a very nice feeling.

The next guy to speak was an annoying-looking kid who wore great big aviators indoors, claiming he was 'too cool' to remove them. He introduced himself as Dave Strider and expressed his interest in rapping and dubstep. He was yet another face to add to Karkat's ever-growing hate list. Jade, who was John's sister, liked gardening, Aradia enjoyed architecture and Tavros liked Peter-Pan and was paralysed from the waist down. Next spoke the guy with the 3D glasses standing to Karkat's right.

"Thollukth Captor, I've obviouthly got a lithp tho there'th no need to menthion it. I like programming computerth." he said, trying hard to pronounce his s' but failing anyway. This guy got on Karkat's nerves so much the shorter boy wanted to punch and kick him, instead he waited in silence, before realising it was his turn. His face heated up in embarrassment and he yelled out:

"Karkat Vantas, I can already see this class is full of incompetent assholes who don't know a fucking thing about etiquette or manners so I have nothing else to fucking say." the boy cast a glare around everyone in the room before crossing his arms and listening to the others. The girl in the cat beanie was even more annoying than Sollux, which was something. Nepeta loved kitties and worked in a cat shelter 'and would like it very much if others joined as its pawfulls of fun' Karkat saw the girl's eyes widen almost obsessively as she glanced at him. She scared him a little and he regretted standing so far away from Gamzee. As Kanaya spoke about her passion for fashion and Terezi mentioned being blind, Karkat tried to unnoticeably step toward Sollux, or as far away from Nepeta as possible.

"What'th your deal" Sollux whispered at him, shoving Karkat towards the very person he was trying to get away from.

"She scares the shit outta me, jeez get off me!" Karkat whisper-yelled back, in the process he only caught part of Vriska's introduction and was rid of Sollux by the end of Equius'. Gamzee was next in line and it was clear that he was the tallest there, even when he was hunched over. He smiled, resembling a shark again.

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara. I like all of life's miracles and already have a best friend here. Karbro's all good so don't be put off by his bad words, brothers." he pointed a lazy finger at Karkat who became the centre of attention again. His face heated up and he let out the sound like that of a strangled duck.

"What the fuck are you looking at, nookstains?" he half-growled half-whimpered. With a few disbelieving murmurs heads turned back to Gamzee, then to the person standing next to him. The teen was almost as tall as Gamzee, with dark hair and a brightly purple dyed fringe. He wore a disgusting amount of rings on his hands, and had the fashion sense of a gay guy. Which he probably was. He wore awful nerd glasses and spoke in a way that made Karkat's blood churn.

"W-well, my name's Eridan Ampora an I'm a sea life rights group leader. A course, I'm lookin for proper education to bring my title higher an be able to stand up on a stage in front a you lot someday an giv-ve a great speech about it all." he stood back proudly and Karkat heard the Strider guy mutter 'sounds like a load of bullshit to me'. Karkat made a grunt in agreement before turning to the next person to speak. The girl was of a medium height, with honey blond hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back in loose curls. She let out a comical sigh as Eridan finished speaking.

"Gluuuub, Eridan you took sooo long." she rolled her eyes then instantly brightened up. "Anyway, I'm Feferi Piexes, my parents are the head of a reelly big seafood company and I loooooove seafood! Oh, and swimming!" she giggled, which was like the sound of bells chiming. The teacher, Mr. English, rounded them up with another clap.

"Okay then, it was jolly nice to meet you all. Off you go to your lessons now and I'll see you all tomorrow morning!" he smiled brightly at the sixteen teens as they got their bags and shuffled out of the door. Inside, Jake knew that this wasn't going to be an ordinary class.


End file.
